Créatures Obscures
by Les Folles Rieuses
Summary: Naruto, un jeune garçon de seize ans rencontre une créature de la nuit. Celle ci semble attirée par lui. Naruto le fuit… Mais se fait prendre ! Qu’adviendra t'il de lui ?[T pour violence et lemon à part]
1. Craquement sur le plancher

Créatures obscures…

Résumé : Naruto, un jeune garçon de seize ans rencontre une créature de la nuit. Celle-ci semble attirée par lui. Naruto le fuit… Mais se fait prendre ! Qu'adviendra-t-il de lui ?

Genre : Romance/Surnaturel/Angst.

Couple : SasuNaru principalement, le reste… Vous verrez au fur à mesure-

Auteur : … Depuis un accident grave à la tête, j'ai la mémoire qui flanche… Heu… Keyko-san ? Les Folles Rieuses ? Ha oui…

Série : NON, NON ! Vous ne vous êtes pas perdu- Vous êtes dans Naruto !

Note 1 : C'est un UA comme ou les aime… ou pas ? XD

Note 2 : Je viens de voir un film… Entretien avec un vampire… PUTAIN CE QU'IL EST BIEN ! Il m'a inspiré mais rien ne vient de là… Sauf la façon de devenir vampire… Mais franchement… Je vois pas comment je pourrais faire d'autre--'

Note 3 : Je hais mes résumés --' … Sinon…

Bonne lecture et review's s'il vous plait ! Sinon, pas de suite avant le mois prochain XD !

Chapitre 1 : Craquements sur le plancher.

Je n'ai jamais aimé la nuit… C'est trop sombre ! Le jour… C'est le mieux ! C'est là où les oiseaux chantent… Où le soleil brille ! J'aime les doux rayons du soleil… Mais là, non seulement il fait nuit noire, mais en plus il pleut ! Et pas qu'un peu ! Je tente de me protégé… Je ferme un peu plus mon manteau, le sers contre moi… Soudainement, une bourrasque de vent s'élève, je tiens fermement mon parapluie pour me protéger, celui-ci à la bonne idée de se retourner… Et s'envole au loin ! Je le regarde s'éloigner, hébété… Je reprends vite mon chemin, tremper jusqu'aux os, jurant contre la pluie et les parapluies. Mort de froid, j'arrive ENFIN chez moi… Je sors mes clefs de mon manteau, le dirige vers la serrure et suspends mon geste… Là, devant moi, se trouve le parapluie récemment perdu, soigneusement rangé et accroché à la poignée de porte… Bon, est-ce que les parapluies retournent chez leur maître comme les chiens ? Il faut croire que oui… Je saisis fébrilement le parapluie. Ce n'est pas possible ! Il n'a pas pu venir ici tout seul ! C'est peut-être pas le même…

Le tonnerre me rappelle alors à l'ordre, je sursaute… J'ouvre ma porte, pestant aussi contre les orages… Je range mon parapluie, me disant qu'après tout, je l'avais et c'était cela l'important… N'est ce pas ? Un craquement sur le planché se fait entendre, je me retourne brusquement… Rien ! Deviendrais-je fou ? Il faut le croire… Je soupire, enlève mon manteau et mes chaussures pour me diriger vers la cuisine et Là, je prends un bon chocolat chaud…

Je suis Naruto Uzumaki, un jeune étudiant de seize ans… Je ne suis ni doué, ni mauvais mais je suis malheureusement la paresse incarnée ! J'ai les cheveux blonds, continuellement en bataille, ceux-ci retombent devant mes yeux… Bleu profond ! Comme ceux de mon père l'étaient… Yondaime, mort à me trois ans… Je ne me souviens que très peu de lui… Quasiment pas pour être honnête ! Mais là façon qu'a ma mère Tsunade d'en parler… Me fait l'aimer et être fier de lui… Mais me fait également regretter amèrement de ne pas l'avoir connu…

Je suis plutôt petit… Un mètre soixante ! Ça m'arrive assez souvent de me faire traiter de 'petit nain' par mes camarades… Mais franchement je m'en fous !

Je suis très turbulent, toujours en pleine forme. Je suis maladroit, vantard, arrogant, souvent odieux et parfois peureux mais je pense être également, attachant, souriant et entreprenant ! J'ai deux passions : Les ramens et le surnaturel… J'aime les démons, les loups garous, les fées, les elfes… Et je m'intéresse également beaucoup à la religion, bien qu'étant un… 'Mécréant'…

Pour finir cette présentation, je dirais que je déteste l'intolérance et les légumes d'Iruka… Mon grand frère adoré !

Je finis ma boisson, je vais ensuite à la salle de bain et me brosse les dents. Ensuite, je vais dans ma chambre, j'enfile un pyjama bien chaud et me glisse sous ma couette… DODO !

Le silence apaisant… Je sens le sommeil m'envahir, je suis prêt à le laisser m'emporter mais quelque chose vient me déranger… Je fronce les sourcils… Le plancher a craqué ! Je tends l'oreille… Pas un bruit ! J'ai sûrement du rêvé… Je tente de m'endormir… Un nouveau craquement se fait entendre ! Je me redresse sur mon lit. Je sens une présence… Quelque part… Tout près ! Je sens mes cheveux se redresser un à un sur ma tête… La peur m'envahir ! Je resserre entre mes doigts la couverture et prononce un faible « Qui est là ? ». Personne ne répond… Je me lève… Toujours avec cette impression que quelqu'un est derrière moi et prêt à se jeter sur moi… Un craquement se fait à nouveau entendre, juste derrière moi ! Je me retourne paniquer et… Et rien ! Je soupire de soulagement… Je me fais sûrement des idées ! Mais la peur m'envahit à nouveau… Je sens une main sur mon épaule… Un cri meurt sur mes lèvres… Je tourne la tête… Comme au ralentit ! Et là… Je la vois ! Une main blanche aux ongles long d'au moins deux centimètres… Recourbé comme des griffes ! Et reflétant, comme un miroir l'aurait fait… Mes yeux bleus… Agrandit par la peur !


	2. Rencontre avec le démon

Chapitre 2 : Rencontre avec le démon.

Je me retourne complètement pour faire face à la personne qui avait mis sa main sur mon épaule. J'ai la bouche grande ouverte et complètement sèche, les yeux qui me sortent des orbites. Je tente de dire quelque chose mais aucun son ne semble vouloir sortir de ma bouche… Mes poumons ne veulent plus fonctionner et mon cœur a cessé de battre ! Devant moi se tient un jeune homme d'à peu près mon âge visiblement. Il a la peau blanche comme de la porcelaine ce qui contraste avec ses yeux charbon qui semblent transpercer mon âme tant son regard est intense et ses cheveux corbeaux qui ont une teinte légèrement bleutée. Ses lèvres sont roses et semblent appeler les baisés, son corps est légèrement musclé. Il me dépasse d'au moins deux têtes et me toise froidement. Il est séduisant, mystérieux… Ténébreux ! Je mets une main sur mon cœur, il a reprit un rythme plus ou moins normal et ma respiration se régularise doucement.

« Qui… Qui êtes vous ? » J'arrive à prononcer avec un voix emplie de crainte. Il fait un sourire… Je vois deux canines blanches dépasser de sa dentition parfaite. Elles ont l'air aiguisées comme des rasoirs !

« Je suis Sasuke Uchiwa ! »

Ma bouche s'ouvre… IMPOSSIBLE ! Le clan Uchiwa a été complètement décimé par l'aîné, Itachi et on n'a jamais retrouvé le corps du cadet ! Cinq mois après son crime on a retrouvé Itachi dans un état de décomposition avancée sans plus une goutte de sang et deux marques sur le cou…

« C'est exact ! C'est moi qui ai fait la peau à ce salopard ! » Me dit le jeune homme alors que je n'ai pas prononcé un seul mot.

« Mais… Enfin… Je…

-Je lis dans les pensées ! »

Mes yeux s'agrandissent de surprise, je me pince le bras pour savoir si je rêve… Et malheureusement : non !

« Je suis un vampire ! »

Il a dit ça d'un ton calme… Je n'arrive presque plus à réfléchir. Je pose ma main sur mon bureau pour me soutenir… J'inspire profondément…

« Tu ne peux pas être un vampire ! »

Je le regarde, espérant que ces mots le feront disparaître. Il me fait un sourire et met sa main sur ma joue… Elle est glacée !

« Et pourquoi je ne pourrais pas ? Me demande-t-il.

-Ça n'existe pas ! Je bégaye.

-Et je suis quoi alors ?

-Heu… Un fragment de mon imagination… »

Un fou sorti de l'hôpital ? Je rajoute mentalement mais il me sourit narquoisement… J'avais oublié, il peut lire dans les pensées !

Continuant de me sourire, il se penche vers moi… Je ne bouge plus… Il s'approche de plus en plus… Il ferme lentement les yeux… Je ferme les miens… Plus que quelques millimètres et… Sa bouche rencontre la mienne, sa langue passe dans ma bouche. Ses canines blessent ma lèvre inférieure. Ses mains passent dans mes cheveux, les miennes lui caressent le dos… Il est froid et pourtant si chaud… Je me sens transporter sans plus savoir quoi faire… Finalement il se détache de moi, je suis rouge. Il me sourit un peu et lèche le sang qu'il a fait couler puis passe sa tête dans mon cou… Il suçote légèrement la peau, me faisant un suçon… Je gémis doucement…

« Tu es à moi ! Me chuchote-t-il. Bientôt je viendrais te faire mien… Je rentrerais en toi et je te sucerais tout entier jusqu'à ce que tu sois épuisé… Puis je te ferais devenir vampire… Et tu seras à moi ! Pour l'éternité ! »

Il regarde la fenêtre… Plus que quelques heures et le jour se lèvera… Il me fait un sourire… Avance ses lèvres jusqu'à mon oreille.

« Si quand tu te réveilleras, ma marque sera toujours là alors tu sauras que je ne suis pas qu'un fruit de ton imagination… En attendant, je te laisse mon amour ! »

Il embrasse ma tempe et disparaît dans un nuage de fumée… J'ouvre grandement les yeux et tombe à genoux… Non ! Une chose pareille est impossible…


	3. Ne me laisserastu donc jamais?

Chapitre 3: Ne me laisseras-tu donc jamais ?

Je n'ai pas réussit à fermer l'œil de la nuit ! J'ai des valises sous les yeux et je surveille mon suçon… Et non ! Il ne disparaît pas. Et pour me combler dans mon état de pure fatigue, j'ai un contrôle de mathématique et je suis… NUL !

Je passe doucement mes doigts sur mes lèvres… Elles gardent, elles aussi, un souvenir de mon cher vampire. Je ne sais pas si je veux ou non le revoir ! Dans un sens, il m'a fait beaucoup d'effet, je pense même commencer à l'aimer ! Dans l'autre, c'est tout de même un vampire ! Une créature suceuse de sang, sanguinaire et sadique et pas un sympathique frugivore !

Je soupire et me lève. J'enfile rapidement l'uniforme du lycée et descends vers la cuisine, je rencontre Iruka, mon frère ! Il me fait un sourire que je lui rends. Je prends une tartine avec du nutella et me sers un grand vert de lait.

« Et bien Na Chan ? Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir dormit correctement ! » Me dit maman en entrant dans la pièce.

Elle me fait un bisou et une petite tape à l'arrière du crâne et va faire la bise à Iruka également.

« Naruto ? C'est quoi la morsure sur ta lèvre et le suçon sur ton cou ? » Me demande soudainement Iruka avec un grand sourire.

Je rougis comme un malade. Observateur ce scélérat ! Maman s'approche de moi, également avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Qui est la jeune fille qui t'as fait ça ? Me demande-t-elle.

-C'est pas une fille ! Je réponds »

Ce n'est même pas un humain… C'est une créature de la nuit, une de ces bêtes sordides qui aiment faire souffrir leurs proies avant de s'abreuveur de leur sang…

Ma mère a la bouche ouverte de surprise et mon frère s'écroule de rire parterre. Vive les gaffes ! Je deviens cramoisi à cause de ma bêtise.

« Tu es… Homosexuel ? Articule maman sous le choque.

-C'est grave ? Je demande, triste.

-Non ! Pas du tout… Je suis juste un peu… Surprise ! Puis de toute façon, l'important c'est que tu sois heureux, non ?! Ajoute-t-elle pour me rassurer.»

Je lui fais un grand sourire, elle m'embrasse à nouveau sur la joue et commence son petit déjeuné ! Je finis mon pain, fait une bise à ma mère puis à mon frère et m'en vais… Maman et mon frère m'aiment… Quoique je sois, quoique je fasse !

Je marche vers l'école, mon sac sur le dos puis je sens une main sur mon épaule. Je me retourne vivement et lance mon cartable sur la tête de ce… De… De Toshiba Tokugawa ?

Je le regarde légèrement hébété et l'air désolé…

C'est un copain de classe. Il a les cheveux roux et les yeux bleus clairs. Il est gentil et compréhensif… Je l'aime bien ! C'est sûrement mon meilleur ami…

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend, ce matin ? Me demande Toshiba en caressant sa nouvelle bosse.

-Je n'ai pas bien dormit ! Je m'excuse… »

Il hausse les épaules et m'accompagne jusqu'à l'école. Il me fait part de ses soucis pour ma santé, du fait que je devrais plus dormir… Etcetera… Etcetera… Etcetera !

« Ce n'est rien Toshiba ! J'ai juste eu une visite désagréable et ça m'a un peu chamboulé, c'est tout ! »

Je lui souris et il semble satisfait car il met son bras autour de mes épaules.

« Tu sais Naruto… Tu as toujours été pour moi, un ami cher… Et plus même !

-Ha, bon ?

-Oui… Naruto… Je voulais te dire que… Je voulais te dire que je… »

Il est coupé dans sa phrase par une apparition juste en face de nous : Sasuke. Celui-ci me sourit avec un air hautain qui me donne envi de le frapper… Je hais les personnes qui se croient supérieurs aux autres. Il a du m'entendre penser parce que son sourire s'intensifie. Il s'approche de moi et met sa main froide sur ma joue.

« Bonjour… Naruto !

-Que… Que fais-tu ici ? Tu ne devrais pas être dans un cercueil, protégé du soleil ?

-Tu as lu trop de livre… Dit-il simplement. »

Sa main caresse doucement ma joue… Je sens l'aura destructrice de Toshiba et celle de Sasuke n'en mène pas large… Apparemment ils ont un différend… Je me demande bien lequel mais je suis trop curieux. Toshiba me prend le bras, il a l'air énervé.

« Hum… Naru Chan ? Tu ne me présentes pas à ton ami ? Me demande-t-il.

-Ha ! Heu… Toshiba, je te présente Sasuke…

-Son fiancé ! Rajoute le vampire »

Ma bouche s'ouvre légèrement… Depuis quand ?

Toshiba lâche mon bras, il est étonné. Il finit par me regarder avec tristesse. Je prononce doucement son prénom mais il me fait un petit sourire et s'en va la tête basse. J'ai de la peine pour lui… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a mais…

« Il t'aime !

-Pardon ?

-Toshiba ! Il est amoureux de toi ! Me dit Sasuke exaspéré.

-C'est vrai ? Je m'exclame très surpris.

-Oui ! »

Il me fait encore un sourire et s'approche un peu plus de moi, il regarde mon cou…

« Ma marque n'a pas disparue ! Bonne nouvelle, je ne suis pas un fruit de ton imagination ! Tu es toujours à moi et pour toujours tu seras à moi !

-Ne me laisseras-tu donc jamais ?

-Jamais ! Sois-en certain mon amour ! »

Et il disparaît dans un nuage de fumée… Je vais devenir un vampire… Il va faire de moi un vampire… Je ne peux et ne veux pas devenir un vampire !

Je cours jusqu'à l'école paniqué et en pleur et je me jette dans les bras de Toshiba, dès que je le vois.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Naruto ? Me demande-t-il inquiet.

-Sasuke ! Ce n'est pas mon fiancé… Il me fait peur… Il n'est pas humain !

-Quoi ?

-Par pitié, dis moi que je ne suis pas fou ! C'est un vampire ! Il me veut mais moi je veux l'éloigner et plus jamais le revoir ! »

Il me caresse doucement les cheveux… Il a du prendre ce que j'ai dit pour une métaphore, j'ai peur… Vraiment peur ! Sasuke est un démon, je ne sais pas quoi penser… Il veut faire de moi, quelqu'un de son espèce… Mais je ne peux pas ! Je ne veux pas…


	4. C'est mon destin !

(_Ps: Suite à des menaces, j'ai du publier ce chapitre même si je n'en suis pas satisfaite (hein, Lulu?) Si vous trouvez une faute ou si quelque chose vous déplait prière de me le signaler, merci ! )_

Chapitre 4 : C'est mon destin.

Je ne me sens pas bien dans ma peau. J'ai l'impression que quelque chose ne va pas et que c'est en moi, une chose atroce ! Un mal-être incroyable s'installe de plus en plus en moi… Ça commence à l'estomac et ça remonte jusqu'à ma gorge… Je crois également être atteins de paranoïa… Chaque seconde, chaque minute, je me sens épier. Je tourne la tête en tout sens, voulant surprendre quelqu'un… Mais à part les coups d'œil soucieux de Toshiba, rien ! Ce dernier d'ailleurs me pose beaucoup de questions sur Sasuke : est-ce qu'il me bat ? Me fait-il du mal ? Pourquoi j'ai peur de lui ? Et autres… Je ne peux malheureusement pas lui répondre. Il me prendrait pour un fou ! Il ne manquerait plus que ça… Le professeur arrive, elle nous dit de prendre juste de quoi écrire. C'est elle qui nous donne les feuilles d'interrogation. Elle nous distribue le contrôle retourné sur le coin du banc. Elle fait le tour de la classe, une fois fini, elle compte jusqu'à trois et tout le monde retourne la feuille. Tout le monde commence. Mais moi, je regarde les exercices d'un air désespéré, quelle est cette chose obscure ? Je soupire et fait mon maximum pour réussir. A la fin de l'heure, mon travail est bâclé et je le rends. Pour finir par m'écrouler sur mon bureau de désespoir.

« Tu as raté ? Me demande Toshiba.

-Avec un peu de chance, je n'aurais pas d'échec !

-Ce n'est pas drôle ! Tu vas vraiment finir par rater ton année ! Me réprimande Toshiba.

-Et encore une chose que je vais rater ! »

Je mets ma tête entre mes bras. Toshiba me caresse le dos. J'ai mal au crâne ! Je ne vais pas bien. Je relève la tête en mettant ma main devant ma bouche et cours aux toilettes, là, je vomis dans la cuvette. Mais qu'est ce que j'ai à la fin ? Je me relève et me rince la bouche. Ma tête tourne. Je me tient à la porte et tente d'avancer… Toshiba arrive, inquiet, il me dit quelque chose mais je ne comprends pas… Je ferme les yeux et tombe… Emporté par ma fatigue…

_Le vent souffle dans mes cheveux, il pleut, j'ai froid… Je suis mouillé, il fait nuit ! Je tourne la tête. A côté de moi se trouve Sasuke, il me prend la main et crie _

_**« IL EST A MOI ! C'est lui que j'ai choisi ! »**. _

_En face de nous un homme aux longs cheveux incline la tête et Sasuke me prend par la taille et m'embrasse. Une voix se lève de nul part, elle est froide et laconique et elle répète sans cesse comme une longue litanie : « Ne va pas à l'encontre de ton destin… C'est… TON DESTIN ! »_

Je me réveille en sursaut et me passe une main dans les cheveux. C'était quoi ce rêve ? C'est comme dans les livres de magie ? Un rêve prémonitoire ? Je soupire et regarde où je suis… La pièce est éclairée. Les murs, les rideaux, les draps… Tout est blanc ! Je remarque le symbole de l'école… Un L et un K entouré d'un cercle… Les initiales de mon lycée : Lycée de Kiri. Je suis à l'infirmerie. Je lève la tête… Il n'y a personne !

« Erreur ! Dit une voix derrière moi, me faisant sursauter. »

Je me retourne vivement et vois Sasuke qui fait encore ce stupide sourire hautain.

« Mais tu es malade ou quoi ? J'ai failli faire un arrêt cardiaque ! Je lui crie »

Il s'approche de moi mais avec cette fois un sourire sincère. Je rougis un peu et il met sa main sur ma joue.

« Je te fais peur ? Me demande-t-il en me faisant des petits bisous dans le cou. »

Je ne réponds pas… A quoi ça servirait ? Il sait très bien que oui, je suis terrifié par lui…

Sa bouche rejoint la mienne. Je fais attentions à ses canines… Mais comment font les vampires pour s'embrasser ? Il sourit contre mes lèvres. Je rougis… Il entend toute mes pensées ! C'est si embarrassant…

La langue de mon vampire demande l'accès à ma bouche, je ne lui oppose aucune résistance. Il grimpe sur le lit, ne se détachant pas de mes lèvres pour autant… Ses mains se promènent sur mon corps, il semble prendre plaisir à le découvrir. Je me sépare finalement de lui à l'appel de l'air…

« Sasuke… Je ne te comprends pas… Qu'est ce qui t'intéresse chez moi ? Je demande au bout d'un moment. »

Il semble surpris par ma question apparemment je l'ai pris de cours… Il ne sait pas quoi répondre !

« Je ne sais pas, répond-il enfin. Je veux que tu sois à moi… Simplement !

-Mais… Je ne suis pas un objet qu'on prend et qu'on utilise comme bon nous semble ! Que veux-tu faire de moi ? Et pourquoi moi et pas un autre ! »

Je me mets à sangloter, il me regarde, triste ! Je me jette dans ses bras, en continuant de pleurer.

« Chut… Calmes toi ! Je ne t'ai jamais pris pour un objet… Je veux faire de toi mien et si c'est toi et pas un autre c'est parce qu'il n'y a que toi que j'aime ! »

Il m'enlace tendrement.

« Sasuke… Je crois… Que je commence à t'aimer !

-Tu crois ? Demande-t-il déçu.

-Oui… Mais on ne se connaît pas assez… J'aimerais… Vraiment te connaître ! Et… Et pouvoir te comprendre…

-Laisse moi t'emmener dans mon monde alors ! Me demande Sasuke plein d'espoir.

-Mais… Si jamais je fais ça… Je ne pourrais pas retourner en arrière et… Si jamais je regrette !

-Je ne peux pas te forcer ! Me dit-il en baissant les yeux. »

Il se lève du lit… Je ne sais pas quoi faire… Les idées se bousculent dans ma tête quand soudainement… Le rêve me revient en mémoire… Ce n'est pas un rêve prémonitoire… Juste un rêve qui me montre le chemin à suivre ! C'est… C'est mon destin !

Je me mets debout et je lui prends la main, il se retourne vers moi, surpris.

« C'est mon destin… Je… Je t'appartiens ! »


	5. Toshiba

Toshiba…

Il lève un sourcil et me fait un sourire avant attrape ma main et m'approcher de lui.

« Ça va faire un peu mal ! Me dit-il. »

J'incline la tête pour lui faciliter la tâche. J'ai un peu peur. Je m'accroche à sa main… Il approche ses lèvres de mon cou quand…

« Naruto ? Tu es où ? Crie la voix de Toshiba »

J'entends Sasuke jurer et il se met dans l'ombre, je m'assieds sur le lit et lui crie de venir. Il arrive et me fait un sourire.

« Tu sais que tu m'as fait peur ? Tu t'es écroulé, comme ça, d'un coup ! J'ai rien pu faire !

-Je suis désolé ! »

Je lui fais un sourire qu'il me rend.

« Et devine quoi ?

-Quoi ?

-Maman t'invite chez moi ! Elle a fait une super bonne soupe au oignon comme tu les aimes ! Puis ta maman est d'accord ! Alors il manque plus que tu veuilles !

-Mais bien sûr ! Je lui crie tout excité. »

Il me fait un grand sourire et me dit qu'il va appeler l'infirmière. Il s'en va tout heureux et Sasuke revient dans mon champ de vision, légèrement excédé.

« T'aurais pas pu refusé ? Me demande-t-il.

-Et bien non ! J'aime la soupe de la maman de Toshiba et j'aime également beaucoup Toshiba ! Je lui réplique.

-Oui mais en attendant, non seulement tu ne seras pas un vampire mais en plus, je vais devoir me passer de toi cette nuit ! Me soupire-t-il.

-Et ça te rend triste ? Je demande en souriant.

-Non… Mais je ne sais jamais quoi faire après manger… »

Il me fait un sourire hautain. Quel salaud ! Je lui mets mon poing dans le bras, pas pour le faire mal, juste une attitude puérile pour lui dire « t'es méchant ».

On entend les pas de l'infirmière dans le couloir, Sasuke m'embrasse légèrement et disparaît dans un nuage de poussière.

Toshiba arrive et me sourit mais pas d'infirmière… Je lui envois un regard étonné.

Il s'approche un peu plus de moi… Ca m'inquiète un peu… Il a une drôle de lueur dans les yeux. Il me caresse la joue. Et se penche vers moi… Je ne bouge pas… Trop surpris ! Il pose ses lèvres contre les miennes. J'ouvre grand les yeux de surprise. Puis il retire ces lèvres et me souffle « Je t'aime ». J'ai un temps d'arrêt… J'essaye d'assimiler les paroles de Toshiba…

« Toshiba… Je suis désolé mais… Ce n'est pas réciproque…

-Je sais Naruto… Mais j'avais l'impression de te mentir… Je devais te le dire…

-Je t'aime beaucoup Toshiba… Mais pas de la façon dont tu voudrais.

-Je vois… »

Je lui fais un sourire triste mais Toshiba me fait un sourire bizarre… Encore !

« Accorde moi une faveur…

-Oui… Quoi ?

-Laisse-moi t'embrasser à nouveau…

-Je… Je ne sais pas… Toshi… »

Je ne peux finir ma phrase Toshiba m'a prit la nuque et m'embrasse. Il essaye de m'obliger à ouvrir les lèvres mais je refuse… Je ne l'aime pas ! Je n'en ai aucune envie… Je me dégage de son emprise et me recule jusqu'à être contre le mur. Ces yeux… Ce ne sont pas ceux de Toshiba ! Au lieux d'être turquoise, ils sont blancs ! Mes yeux s'agrandissent de surprise. Il s'approche toujours de moi. Il change complètement d'apparence… Il a les cheveux longs et noirs ainsi qu'un visage fin… Un sourire pervers se peint sur ses lèvres. Je voudrais hurler mais aucun son ne sort de ma bouche.

« Qui… Qui êtes vous ?

-Je suis celui qui te fera accomplir ton destin ! »

Cette… Cette voix c'est… C'est celle de mon rêve ! Je tente de lui échapper mais il me bloque à nouveau contre le mur. Il approche ses lèvres de mon cou… Je vois ses canines. Mes larmes menacent de couler. Je tente de me débattre mais cela ne donne rien. Je ferme les yeux en espérant un miracle quand soudainement je sens un poids en moins au dessus de mon corps… Plus personne ne me tien… J'ouvre les yeux… Je suis derrière Sasuke. Je souris de soulagement.

« Dégage Neji ! Je veux plus te voir ! C'est ma proie…

-Pff… C'est ridicule… Pourquoi t'es tu entiché de cette chose humaine alors que toutes les vampires te courent à peine.

-Dégage ! Souffle-t-il. »

Le brun aux yeux blanc disparaît et Sasuke se retourne vers moi. Je m'approche de lui et me blottit dans ses bras.

« Qu'est ce qu'il me voulait ?

-Il voulait boire ton sang… Te faire disparaître… Car je veux te faire mien… Et que tout le monde n'est pas d'accord… »

Je me recule de lui pour voir ses yeux. Ils sont si noirs… J'ai l'impression d'entrer dans les ténèbre et de ne plus pouvoir y échapper… Ca me fait peur et en même temps… Ca a un petit côté excitant que je ne saurais décrire…

Les lèvres de Sasuke s'étirent en un sourire.

« Si tu prenais le temps d'un peu mieux me regarder, tu remarquerais que tout en moi est excitant ! »

Je rigole un peu. Et il met un main sur mes fesses avant de se pencher sur moi mais j'entends des bruits de pas alors je me sépare de lui. C'est sûrement Toshiba et l'infirmière… Sasuke se cache à nouveau dans l'ombre avec un air exaspéré. L'infirmière arrive, m'ausculte sommairement et me dit que je dois faire attention et manger un peu plus. Elle me dit également que ça doit être à cause du stress et un tas d'autre chose que je n'écoute pas. Finalement, elle me laisse enfin partir et Toshiba me tape dans le dos.

« Alors… Prêt pour passer la soirée avec moi ?

-Toshiba… Je… Je suis désolé mais… En fait je ne me sens vraiment pas bien… Est-ce que ça te dérangerait si on prenait un jour de week-end pour être tout les deux ? En fait… Tout le week-end de cette semaine ! Ce serait plus long et tu pourrais m'aider pour l'examen… Si ça ne te dérange pas… Mais c'est qu'aujourd'hui je ne me sens vraiment pas bien et je risque plus d'être…

-Non ça ne me dérange pas ! Puis si tu ne te sens pas bien… En plus… Tu me proposes le week-end à la place ! Je suis ravi ! »

Toshiba me fait un grand sourire heureux. En fait… La vraie raison, c'est que j'aimerais passée cette soirée avec Sasuke… Je sens une présence dans l'ombre qui m'épie… Je sens son regard flamboyant… Alors je souris… Ce soir… Ce soir on sera deux !

Fin du chapitre 5 (qui a mis du temps à venir et je m'en excuse)


	6. Une nuit à deux

Chapitre 6 : Une nuit à deux ! (Non pas de lemon…)

Je suis tranquille en train de finir mon devoir d'histoire, un truc facile sur la deuxième guerre mondiale… Quand enfin je finis deux mains froides viennent se poser sur mes yeux.

« Depuis combien de temps tu es là ?

-Hum… Depuis une demi-heure je crois…

Je me retourne le sourire aux lèvres et il me fait une bise sur la joue.

-Dis moi Sasuke, comment vous vivez, vous les vampires… Qu'est ce qui est vrai et qu'est ce qui est faux dans ce que raconte les livres ou les filmes ? Jusqu'où va votre pouvoir et… Vous dormez vraiment dans des cercueils ? »

Sasuke me fait un petit sourire et va s'assoire sur mon lit, m'invitant à faire de même. Je m'avance vers lui pour m'assoire à ses côtés mais il me prend par la taille et me met sur ses genoux. Je me retrouve alors face à lui dans une position plus que suggestive. Je rougis violemment ne m'attendant pas du tout à ça. Il met sa tête au creux de mon cou alors que je ne bouge plus ayant perdu ma motricité.

« Alors… Par où commencer… Détends-toi d'abord ! Je ne vais pas te manger… Enfin… Sauf si tu me laisses le faire… »

Il met ses mains sur mon dos et me fait avancer vers lui. Je me retrouve collé à lui, ma tête sur son épaule. Il me caresse le dos tout en me donnant quelque baisé dans le cou. Je me colle alors un peu plus à lui et enroule mes jambes autour de sa taille.

« C'est mieux comme ça… Alors… Nous vivons dans une grande maison, c'est même plutôt un château… Nous ne sommes pas plus d'une centaine ! Chacun de nous fait un peu près ce qu'il veut en respectant quelques règles sinon on le tue… Ou on l'enferme selon les cas. Nous avons un chef, c'est le plus vieux d'entre nous, c'est lui qui prend les décisions importantes et c'est également lui qui nous a transformé pour la plupart. La nuit nous chassons et allons nous détendre ou travailler et le jour… Hum… Normalement on dort ! Dans les vampires, il y a le chef qui dirige et il y a un tas de conseillers qui sont presque aussi vieux que lui. Il y a ceux qui vivent un peu comme des mortels pour faire gagner de l'argent à notre clamp… Puis on a l'élite… Ce sont des vampires puissants qu'on appelle en cas de guerre ou au cas où les humains nous découvrirait ou tenterait de nous découvrir. Et nous avons le vampire qui ne fait rien à part profiter de son immortalité et s'assurer de l'équilibre du clamp…

-Je vois… Et pour les livres et les filmes ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a de vrai ?

-On a rien à foutre de l'ail… La croix de dieu ne nous fait rien non plus… La lumière du jour, ne nous tue pas, elle affaiblit seulement un peu nos pouvoir ! Nous dormons bien dans des cercueils mais ce n'est pas une obligation, c'est seulement quand on a dépenser trop d'énergie et qu'on est trop fatigué ou alors quand on est resté trop longtemps au soleil ou encore quand on a des blessures. Nous buvons bien du sang mais on peut manger de la nourriture humaine, celle-ci ne nous apporte absolument rien et se fait directement dissoudre par un acide puissant contenu dans notre estomac. Je crois que c'est tout… Tu as d'autres questions ?

-Oui… C'est quoi vos pouvoirs ? »

Il se recule et me sourit tendrement. Je rougis un peu.

« On peut lire dans les pensée… Se camoufler dans l'ombre… Etre super rapide… Et un tas d'autres choses… On peut voler aussi ! Mais par contre… On ne peut pas se transformer en chauve-souris… »

Il m'embrasse doucement.

« Sinon… Moi j'ai des questions !

-Ha… Ha oui ? Lesquelles ?

-Tu as déjà eu un autre petit ami ? Ou… Une petite amie peut-être… »

C'est quoi ça pour des questions ? Qu'est ce que ça peut lui faire ? Je réfléchis deux minutes à la manière de formuler ma réponse.

« Disons, que je n'ai pas eu le choix et que j'en ai eu un.

-Comment ça… Tu n'as pas eu le choix ?

-Ben… En fait, Iruka mon frère, a un petit travaille de journaliste et le gars qui m'a obligé à être avec lui est le fils du patron et… Il a menacé de foutre en l'air le travaille de mon frère si je ne sortais pas avec lui…

-Et tu as accepté ? »

Il a l'air un peu en colère… C'est moi ou il est jaloux ?

« Non, je ne suis pas jaloux, juste en colère que quelqu'un d'autre ai pu… ARGH ! Vous n'avez pas couché ensemble au moins ?

-Il a essayé… Mais disons, qu'il n'a pas eu le courage de poser une main sur moi, après qu'Iruka lui ai éclaté la tronche contre un mur en apprenant ce qu'il voulait me faire et pourquoi… Après c'est moi qui ai eu droit à ses foudres parce que je ne lui en ai pas parlé…

-Bah… Remarque, c'est normal ! T'aurais du le faire bien plus tôt…

-Mmh… Oui… J'avoue… Sasuke… Je suis fatigué… Ça ne te dérange pas de rester jusqu'à ce que je dorme ?

-Non… »

Je me détache de lui pour aller dans mon armoire prendre mon pyjama. Je me retourne alors vers lui en rougissant.

« Tu ne pourrais pas te retourner s'il te plait ? »

Il hausse un sourcil et après m'avoir lancé un regard me faisant clairement comprendre que si il le faisait c'était parce que je lui demandais parce qu'autrement il serait même venu m'aider à me déshabiller. Je mets mon pyjama en vitesse et vais me coucher dans mon lit en lui faisant une place. Il me sourit et viens se coucher près de moi.

« Tu seras là quand je me réveillerais ?

-Je ne sais pas… Peut-être… »

Il me caresse le ventre, me faisant frissonner et m'embrasse sur le bout du nez. Il me prend dans ses bras et caresse mes cheveux, au bout d'un moment je m'endors… Dans cette chaleur, dans ce petit cocon d'amour et de protection…

Le lendemain, le cocon a disparu… Sasuke n'est plus là….

Fin du chapitre 6.


	7. Trahison?

Chapitre 7 : Trahison ?

Je suis tout de même un peu déçu que Sasuke ne soit pas là quand je me lève. Je m'extirpe difficilement de mon lit, le sommeil se peignant encore sur mes traits… Je voulais vraiment que Sasuke soit là… Je me demande pourquoi il est parti… Bah… Je vais prendre une douche rapide et me brosser les dent. Je mets mon uniforme bleu pour l'école et descend prendre mon petit déjeuné. J'ai le sourire aux lèvres. Iruka doit le remarquer parce qu'il s'assied en face de moi et me regarde bizarrement.

« Pourquoi t'es si heureux ce matin ? Ça a un rapport avec le mystérieux jeune homme qui t'a fait le suçon ? Tu n'as toujours rien dit sur lui…

-Hum… Comment dire…

-Oui ? Comment il s'appelle ?

-Sasuke…

-Il est comment avec toi ?

-Adorable ! Toujours prévenant… Il me dit souvent qu'il m'aime et multiplie les gestes d'amour… Je crois que je l'aime…

-Tu crois ? Moi je suis certain… Et ton air rêveur et les rougeurs sur tes joues ne font que me le prouver !

-Ha bon ?

-Et oui ! »

Il me fait un clin d'œil et je finis mes tartines… Maman ne travaille pas le jeudi alors elle en profite pour dormir… Je fais un bisou à mon grand frère adoré et sors. Je retrouve Toshiba à l'école. Je suis super heureux ! Quand Toshiba me dit bonjour je lui saute presque dans les bras en lui disant ou plutôt lui hurlant un « BONJOUR » plus que retentissant.

« Et bien… Tu as l'air en forme Naruto…

-Je vais super bien ! Je suis super heureux ! La vie est super belle ! Et j'aime tout et tout le monde même les maths !

-Et qu'est ce qui te rend aussi heureux ? T'as un abonnement gratuit pour un an à Ichikaru, ton restaurant de ramen préféré !

-PERDU ! Nan… Je suis heureux parce que je suis tombé amoureux et que c'est réciproque !

-Oh je vois… De Sasuke, hein ?

-Vi… Suis désolé Toshi Chan !

-C'est pas grave ! Je suis heureux de te voir aussi joyeux ! J'espère franchement que ce Sasuke te mérite…

-Pourquoi ça ?

- Je ne sais pas… Je l'aime pas beaucoup ! »

Je lui souris doucement pour le rassurer. La sonnerie retentit, maudite sonnerie ! Nous allons donc en cours, à notre plus grande joie ! Je soupire et me dirige, lentement mais sûrement… Vers ma classe !

Je suis les cours avec attention ou plutôt je fais semblant de les suivre avec attention. Je soupire de lassitude tout en regardant ma montre… Plus que dix minutes avant la fin des cours. La sonnerie de fin de cours montre enfin le bout de son nez, je soupire de soulagement.

« Na Chan ?

-Oui ?

-Je suis désolé mais pour ce week-end c'est raté… On a des invités à la maison pour le travail de mon père et…

-C'est pas grave Toshi puis… On pourrait étudier un peu aujourd'hui pour l'examen ! J'en ai bien besoin !

-C'est pas de refus… On va chez moi ?

-Comme tu veux !

-On va chez moi ! »

On rigole. Chez moi c'est un peu trop agité le jeudi… Comme maman ne travaille pas, elle en profite pour invitée des copines à jouer aux cartes ou alors elle fait ménages, puis généralement c'est le jour où mon frère rentre tôt alors il en profite pour inviter sa copine, Tenten. On traverse la rue et on croise un couple… C'est bizarre… Mais j'ai l'impression de connaître le mec… Il se détache de la fille et je vois sa tête. Je m'arrête. Surpris et les yeux grands ouverts de surprise… C'est… C'est quand même pas… Je dois rêver ! Ça ne peut pas être Sasuke ! Mais c'est bien lui, il tourne la tête vers moi, il est surpris… Je pose mon regard sur la fille… Elle est pas moche… Mignonne… Un vrai canon en fait ! Elle a les cheveux roses et les yeux verts pétillants. Mes larmes coulent malgré moi et je change de direction… Sasuke court après moi, il met sa main sur mon épaule.

« Naruto ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois… Je… »

Je le gifle de toutes mes forces. Il vient d'embrasser une fille devant moi… Mais ce n'est pas ce que je crois ? Il se fout de qui là ? Je m'en vais pour de bon, suivit de près par Toshiba. Il a l'air inquiet.

« Ça va Naruto ?

-A merveille… Je viens d'apprendre que mon mec se fait une petite rose, mais à part ça, c'est merveilleux ! Tout est parfait dans le meilleur des mondes non… Franchement… Je vois pas pourquoi je… »

J'éclate en sanglot. Toshiba me prend dans ses bras pour me consoler et me ramène chez moi… Je pensais que Sasuke m'aimait moi… Mais en fait si hier il m'a pas attendu c'est parce qu'il avait une autre humaine à voir… Et elle est tellement belle… C'est vrai ! Qu'est ce qu'il pourrait bien me trouver à moi ? Alors qu'il l'a… Elle ! On arrive enfin chez moi. Iruka me voit en larme alors il panique et s'approche de moi.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Je… Sasuke ! Il… On l'a vu avec une fille…

-Naruto… »

Iruka me prend dans ses bras. Je pleur encore un peu avant de me reculer le sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu es sûr que ça va Naruto ? Me demande Iruka, inquiet.

-C'est pas un petit chagrin d'amour qui m'abattre ! Je monte faire mes devoirs ! »

Je cours à l'étage et ouvre mon sac, je plonge mon nez dans un cahier de math et ne le sors que quand j'ai retenu toutes les formules par cœur. Je soupire de lassitude. Et ouvre un cahier de français… Je finis tous mes devoirs. J'ai étudié l'examen de math… Je n'ai plus rien à faire… Je soupire légèrement. Je descends alors à la cuisine pour me faire une tartine… On a plus de pain ! Je vais prendre un peu l'air et en profiter pour aller à la boulangerie… Je préviens Iruka qui me fait un sourire compatissant et me dit que je peux y aller. Je fais le tour du quartier, il fait plutôt froid et le vent fouette mon visage… J'aime cette impression ! Je souris tristement… C'est un peu comme avec Sasuke… J'ai la même impression quand il caresse mon visage. Alors que je passe devant une petite ruelle sombre quelqu'un me prend violement par la taille et me plaque contre le mur. Je me fait mal à la tête à cause du choque et j'ouvre les yeux. Un grand costaud me fait face, qu'est ce qu'il me veux ?

« Alors petit ? On se promène tout seul dans les rues ? Qu'est ce que t'as à nous proposer ? »

Nous ? Je vois que derrière lui y a d'autre personne, tout aussi musclée que lui, je préfère leur laisser mon argent plutôt que d'avoir des ennuies… De toutes façon je n'avais pas prit mon portefeuille (lui ça me ferait chier qu'on me le vole j'ai plein de photo auxquelles je tiens dedans…), juste de l'argent pour le pain…

« C'est tout ce que j'ais ! Je peux partir ? » Je demande sans même avoir peur.

Il me regarde avec sourire pervers… Je le sens mal là ! Il met une main dans sur mes fesses. Je le gifle. Il me frappe au ventre me coupant le souffle. Il me donne un coup de pied au même endroit quand je suis presque à terre. Je m'étale sous la douleur. Il a un sourire goguenard. Il me retourne pour me mettre sur le dos. Il passe sa langue sur ses lèvres. Je lui crache au visage. Il semble furieux et me gifle brutalement. J'ai l'impression que ma tête a faillit se décrocher… Il se met sur moi et mets ses mains sous mon pull avant de l'enlever. Il se penche vers moi.

« Tu sais que tu es plutôt mignon ? Et bien roulé en plus… »

Je ne réponds rien… Je crie au secours mais il colle sa main sur ma bouche. Il met un morceau de tissus dans la bouche m'étouffant presque. Il commence à m'embrasser le torse…

Sasuke… Pourquoi mes pensées vont pour lui ? Sûrement parce que malgré tout… C'est à lui que je vais le plus confiance… Et à qui j'aurais confié mon corps !

« Hum… messieurs ? Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ? »

Cette… Cette voix… Je me tourne vers elle… Sasuke !

Il a les bras croisé et un sourire de dédains sur les lèvres mais ses yeux envoient des flammes. Le gars qui est sur moi se lève.

« T'es qui toi ?

-Sasuke… Et le petit blond est à moi ! »

Le grand fait un sourire.

« On t'as pas appris à partager ? »

Sasuke se retrouve alors par on ne sait quel miracle sur les épaules de l'agresseur de Naruto.

« Je ne partage… Jamais ! »

Sasuke lui envoie son pied dans la figure le faisant se fracassé contre un mur…

« Il y a d'autre amateur ? Demande froidement Sasuke »

La troupe a la décence de s'enfuir en courant en emportant ce qui semblait être leur chef avec eux… Je me relève lentement tellement je suis surpris… Je ne pensais pas en sortir indemne… Sasuke s'approche de moi et me tends la main pour m'aider à me relever.

« Je te raccompagne chez toi ? Ils ont pris l'argent pour ton pain et tu n'as plus d'argent… Et moi non plus d'ailleurs ! Enfin… Si tu veux bien… »

Il se gratte la nuque, gêné… J'hausse les épaules et me rapproche de lui.

« Ramène moi à la maison… S'il te plait…

-Naruto… Pour la fille que t'as vu… Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois… Je…

- Je ne veux pas le savoir Sasuke ! Ça m'en égal… Si tu penses être plus heureux avec elle qu'avec moi…

-Jamais je ne serais heureux avec cette fille débile ! C'est juste que ça fait un moment qu'elle me court après et je lui ai dis que j'étais amoureux de toi… Elle m'a demandé un baisé avant de renoncé à moi… J'ai accepté… Et voilà ! Je te jure que mes intentions s'arrêtaient là ! Mais si tu ne me pardonnes pas… Ce n'est pas grave. »

Il met une main derrière mon dos et l'autre derrière mes genoux et me porte comme une jeune mariée… Cette pensée me fait rougir… On quitte le sol pour se retrouver dans les airs. Je m'accroche à son cou pas rassuré du tout. Il me fait un sourire rassurant.

« Sasu… Sasuke ? Elle n'est pas par là ma maison… Sasuke… Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ?

-Ça te dérange… Si je t'emmène voire la ville ?

-Hein ? »

Il monte encore et finit par se stabiliser dans le ciel. Je m'accroche à lui désespérément tout en fourrant ma tête au creux de son cou pour ne pas tomber. Il me souffle à l'oreille : « Avec moi tu ne risques rien, je tiens trop à toi pour te laisser tomber… » J'ouvre les yeux et le regarde. Il me sourit tendrement. Je regarde alors en dessous de nous… C'est haut ! Je regarde alors l'horizon et… WAW ! D'ici où voit toute la ville, Elle est illuminée de toute part. ! C'est magnifique.

« C'est beau… J'aime monter tout en haut pour voir ce qu'il y a tout en bas… D'ici… On a une autre vision du monde…

-Oui… Sasuke ?

-Oui quoi ?

-Pour la fille… Je te pardonne… Et je m'excuse d'avoir douter de toi !

-C'est pas grave Naruto… Je t'aime ! Je t'aime trop ! Comme un fou !

-Tu es fou ! Je rigole.

-Ha bon ?

-Oui ! Complètement, tout ça est fout ! Nous survolons la vite, nous la regardons au dessus des nuages, je suis dans tes bras et qu'est ce que je me sens bien ! Je suis complètement fou moi aussi… »

Je lui souris.

« Soyons encore plus fou !

-Hein ? »

Alors que je venais à peine de m'habitué à notre hauteur. Il fonce droit en piquet sur le sol et avant de toucher terre retourne en haut. Nous faisant frôler le sol.

« J'ai failli faire un arrêt cardiaque ! Je lui die les yeux rond et blanc comme un linge. »

Nous éclatons de rire.

« Je t'aime Na Chan !

-Moi aussi… Mais n'embrasse plus jamais personne sans m'en parler AVANT. »

Il me sert un peu plus contre lui, je suis si bien là… Il se penche à mon oreille et me chuchote : « Je te ramène ! ». Je ne proteste pas. Nous volons jusque chez moi. Nous arrivons à la fenêtre de ma chambre. Je l'ouvre et nous rentrons. Je vais prévenir Iruka que je suis rentré. Je lui dis que j'ai été attaqué en chemin et que c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas le pain. Il s'inquiète. Je le rassure. Je vais rejoindre Sasuke, un peu pressé. Quand je le retrouve, il est étendu sur mon lit. Il regardait par la fenêtre… La pleine lune était magnifique… Il était magnifique ! Je vis un sourire flotter sur ses lèvres. Pourquoi diable pouvait-il lire dans les pensés ? C'était tellement embarrassant ! Je profite qu'il soit couché pour me mettre sur lui, la tête fourrée dans son cou. Je lui donne quelques baisés papillons, le faisant frissonner.

« Naruto… Pour cette nuit… Laisse moi te faire mien ! »

Je lève les yeux surpris, son regard est emplit de désir. J'hoche doucement la tête. Il me repousse sur le lit avec un sourire et met ses mains sur le mur d'une air concentré. Une énergie bleue sort de ses mains.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Je lui demande, tout de même surpris par son attitude.

-Un sort d'insonorisation… Ce soir, j'ai bien l'intention d'entendre ta voix… Et je ne veux pas être dérangé ! »

Il ferme la porte à clef et se retourne vers moi avec un sourire un peu pervers. Et il s'approche de moi, pour me donner un baisé.

Fin du chapitre 7 (Long celui-là ! Prochain chapitre : une nuit magique et… LEMON)


	8. Une nuit mouvementée

Chapitre 8 : Une nuit mouvementée. (ATTENTION !!! Lemon…)

Sasuke s'approche de moi. Il me fait un sourire pervers. Je suis toujours allongé, je l'attends... Il se penche et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je mets mes bras autour de son cou et il glisse tendrement sa langue dans ma bouche l'enroulant autour de la mienne et place une de ses jambes entre mes cuisses appuyant sur mon membre me faisant gémir alors qu'une chaleur ressentie à mon bas ventre se faisait de plus en plus sentir. Il finit par se coucher entièrement sur moi, sans pour autant quitter mes lèvres. Il glisse ses mains sous mon pull. Caressant mon ventre. Je me sens super gêné et en même temps je me sens bien. Il détache ses lèvres des miennes et me regarde amoureusement. Il descend sa tête et embrasse mon ventre, remontant sur mon torse. Il enlève mon pull tout en emprisonnant un de mes boutons de chaire dans sa bouche. Je gémis alors que ses mains continuent leur exploration. Elles atteignent ma ceinture la défaisant lentement, sensuellement, descendant ma braguette, détachant le bouton. Mes joues chauffent de plus en plus alors qu'une de ses mains s'insinue à l'intérieur de mon boxer.

« Sa… Sasuke… Non !

-Pourquoi ? Tu n'en as pas envi ? Tu veux que j'arrête ?

-Je… je sais pas ! C'est la première fois et je… Je ne… Je n'ai pas… !

-Chht ! Calmes-toi ! Si tu n'as pas envi je ne te forcerais pas ! Si c'est juste de la peur… De l'appréhension ! Je tâcherais de te la faire oublier ! »

Il se met alors à me dévorer le visage de baisés. Sa main massant mon membre. Je ne sais plus où donné de la tête, je gémis, crie… Tentant de me retrouver. Je sens une langue dans mon nombril. Je crie le prénom de mon vampire, lui demandant de continuer sa torture et finis par me libérer entre ses doigts toujours en criant.

« Tu as une jolie voix ! Me confie-t-il à l'oreille »

Je rougis un peu plus alors qu'il lèche ses doigts une lueur vicieuse dans le regard. Il enlève un à un les bouton de sa chemise pour finir par faire rouler le vêtement de ses épaules, me dévoilant un torse finement musclé, à la peau d'albâtre. Je rougis un peu et met une main sur son torse, au niveau de son cœur… Je le sens battre…

« Rien que pour toi ! Me dit Sasuke en souriant.

-Sasuke, je… Moi aussi ! »

Il me sourit. J'aurais voulu lui dire ses mots… Mais… Ceux-ci n'arrivent pas à franchir mes lèvres.

« C'est pas grave Naruto… Tu me le diras quand tu seras près ! »

Il m'embrasse et enlève entièrement mon pantalon. Je sens sa peau douce contre la mienne dans une sensation électrisante. Il enlève son pantalon et son boxer. Il se frotte sensuellement contre moi. Il enserre ma taille tout en m'embrassant le cou. Il me présente deux doigts que je prends en bouche et que je suce avidement, enroulant ma langue autour et y mettant le plus de salive possible. Sasuke enlève ses doigts de ma bouche, j'émets une légère plainte qui se transforme en gémissement de douleur alors que les doigts de Sasuke se sont enfoncés en moi. Il m'embrasse les joues et me murmure : « Détends-toi ! ». Il me caresse tendrement le ventre et les joues tout en me suçotant le cou. La douleur disparaît et d'un mouvement de hanche, je le fais comprendre à Sasuke qui remue doucement ses doigts en moi. Il commence un mouvement de pompe d'abord lent puis de plus en plus rapide. Je gémis de plus en plus fort mais soudainement il atteint un point en moi qui me fait hurler de plaisir.

« J'ai trouvé ! Dit-il d'une voix entre la perversité et la victoire »

Il continue un peu à remuer ses doigts en moi puis il les retire et me lève les jambes, présentant son membre à l'entrée de mon intimité. Je rougis et tremblant, me prépare à ce que Sasuke va faire. Il entre en moi, une douleur s'immisce en moi en même temps. Les larmes coulent le long de mes joues. Une fois complètement en moi, il arrête tout mouvement.

« Ça va Naruto?

-J'ai mal !

-Tu veux que j'arrête ?

Non, ça va passer ! »

Il embrasse mes houes, faisant disparaître les larmes puis il me donne un baisé langoureux qui me fait oublier toute douleur. Sentant que je m'étais détendu et qu'il pouvait continuer, il commence à se mouvoir en moi. Le plaisir qui accapare mon corps à ce moment là est de plus en plus intense et me gémir. J'encourage alors Sasuke à aller plus vite, ce qu'il fait. J'ai l'impression de ne plus faire qu'un avec lui. Nous ne sommes plus deux mais un… Un lien nous relie, un lin que je n'ose pas nommer… Par peur ! J'ai l'impression que si je ne fais que le murmure, ma vie sera à jamais tracée… Mais en cet instant, le plaisir de n'être plus qu'un avec Sasuke me prenait. Je suis si heureux de donner à Sasuke. On partageait un moment ensemble, un moment de paix et… Et d'amour !

Il finit par se libérer en moi et je fais pareil entre nous. Les deux en même temps… Comme un seul homme !

Il lèche doucement mon torse, le 'nettoyant'… Il se retire doucement de moi, me tirant un dernier gémissement. Il se couche près de moi et je viens me blottir tout contre lui.

« Je t'aime Naruto !

-Oui… Moi aussi ! »

Il me serre un peu plus contre lui, je suis si fatigué…

« Tu seras là quand je me réveillerais ?

-Oui… Je serais là ! »

Rassuré, je finis par laisser le sommeil m'envahir. Plongeant dans un rêve où le cocon d'amour et de paix se prolongeait.


	9. Le réveil de l'âme

Chapitre 9 : Le réveil de l'âme.

Je me réveille doucement, tout de suis-je vois les yeux de Sasuke. Un regard si doux… Je lui souris doucement et me lève, prends mes vêtements et vais vers la salle de bains en vitesse. Je laisse couler l'eau et me lave, deux bras m'entourent.

« Et alors ? Mon bisou du matin ? »

Je me retourne vers lui et lui souris, il se penche vers moi et m'embrasse dans le cou.

« Sasuke… Je risque d'être en retard !

-M'en fiche !

-Sasuke ! »

Il se relève en soupirant et m'aide à me laver, me faisant rigoler. Je lui frotte le dos et il me fait le shampoing. Je lui souris et après nous être rincés nous sortons. Je m'habille rapidement et sors de la salle de bains, mais il me prend la main.

« J'y vais… »

Il m'embrasse et disparaît. Je reste là à regarder dans sa direction un sourire béat aux lèvres…

« Naruto ? Tu fous quoi en plein milieu du couloir à sourire bêtement ? »

Je me retourne vivement vers ma mère qui hausse un sourcil.

« Pardon…

-C'est bizarre… D'habitude tu ne fermes pas la porte de ta chambre…

-Ha heu… »

Je rougis un peu…

« Et j'ai toqué tu n'as pas répondu… »

Je rougis encore plus… Apparemment l'insonorisation marchait dans les deux sens… Ou alors j'étais tellement occupé que je n'ai… pas entendu !

« Bon… Tu vas être en retard… Dépêche-toi un peu ! »

Je cours vers le salon et engouffre en vitesse une tartine au nutella avant de mettre mon manteau et de courir vers la sortie. Le vent joue agréablement avec mes cheveux… Je me sens bien… En fait, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien ! Je suis heureux… Avoir Sasuke près de moi cette nuit c'était vraiment, vraiment, vraiment génial ! Au secours ! Voilà que je me mets à devenir comme une de ces adolescentes amoureuses qui mettent plein de cœur dans leur carnet. Maquerait plus que ça, tiens ! Une main se pose sur mon épaule… C'est un garçon aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux blancs. J'ouvre les yeux, surpris… J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part ! Il me fait un petit sourire. Je fronce les sourcils et il se rapproche de moi, colle mon corps au sien et me chuchote doucement à l'oreille :

« L'amour est un long fleuve remplis d'embûches si tu veux prouver que tu mérites bien Sasuke-kun, rendez-vous à 18h30 au pont des sakura's… Sinon… Tu ne le reverras plus jamais ! »

Il disparaît alors me laissant seul. Je reste figé… Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Et cet… C'était le garçon qui a pris l'apparence de Toshiba ! Je tremble un peu… Qu'est-ce qui va encore se passer ? Dois-je lui faire confiance ? Sasuke…

Je rentre chez moi en traînant des pieds… Je n'ai pas vu une seule fois Sasuke… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Ils vont lui faire du mal ? Par ma faute ? Je ne sais plus quoi penser… Tout ce que je sais… C'est que demain… Oui, demain… J'irai au rendez-vous… Quand maman me voit, elle me demande si je vais bien et j'éclate en sanglots. Elle me berce pour tenter de me calmer mais mes pleurs redoublent… Je suis si faible… Pourquoi me faire ça ? Alors que tout semblait parfait il n'y a même pas douze heures ? Je me sépare doucement de maman et lui souris en lui disant que tout va bien…

« Tu es sûr ? Au fait… Tu as du courrier !

-Ha bon ? De qui ?

-Hum… Je crois que son nom c'était Saké… Hum non…

-Sasuke ? Je demande plein d'espoir.

-Oui ça devait être ça ! Le courrier est sur la table ! »

Je fonce vers la cuisine et prend le courrier, je le déballe et prend la lettre d'une main tremblante.

« _Naru Chan,_

_Si je t'écris ces quelques mots c'est simplement que je dois partir un moment, pendant deux semaines pour être exact ! Il se passe quelque chose de bizarre au Sud, les anciens pensent que certains humains ont découvert notre existence ! Quoiqu'il en soit, nous avons découvert plusieurs cadavres de vampires… Surtout fais attention à toi et méfie-toi des 'autres' ne fait rien d'irréfléchi en mon absence !_

_Je t'aime,_

_S. U. »_

Je ne sais plus quoi penser… Est-ce que je dois aller voir au pont des sakura's à 18h30 ou bien attendre sagement la venue de Sasuke ? Je regarde ma montre… 17h… Je serre les poings… Tant pis… j'irai !

Fin du chapitre 9. (Qui a mis du temps à venir… Qui est court… Vous avez le droit de m'incendier-.-' merci à Shirenai qui a corrigé le chap XD hein ma chérie ?


	10. La gorge serrée

Chapitre 10 : La gorge serrée.

Les larmes coulent sur mes joues je n'arrive plus à bouger, Neji, ce démon et face à moi et rigole. Il a utilisé un sort et peut faire de moi ce qu'il veut. Je n'arrive plus à bouger… Il baisse lentement son index et je sens mon bras droit se plier par l'arrière. Un craquement strident se fait entendre. Je hurle sous la torture.

_La douleur prend la place de l'amour sur mon corps _

_Tout ça alors que je t'attends encore._

« Tu sais ce qui est le plus ironique dans cette histoire ? Me demande-t-il. »

Il descend brusquement son majeur et je sens mon bras gauche partir sur le côté et se casser. Je sentirais presque le bout partir ! Un goût âcre se répand dans ma bouche… Le goût du sang !

_Tout ça parce que je croyais en toi,_

_Alors qu'en fait tout ce que tu veux c'est moi._

« Le plus ironique… C'est que c'est Sasuke-kun qui voulait s'amuser… Il était certain que tu tomberais à pied joint dans ce piège ! »

Je fronce les sourcils et tente d'articuler un « Vous mentez » mais tout ce que j'arrive à faire c'est à tousser misérablement à cause du sang.

« Non… Je ne mens pas ! C'était son idée ! Du moins… Au début ! J'ai sentis le perdre au bout d'un moment… De plus en plus ! Il commençait à te trouver adorable… Tu sais qu'avant cette histoire c'était mon meilleur ami ? »

_L'ange que tu étais a été remplacé par une âme démoniaque,_

_Et pendant que moi je souffre toi tu profiles ton côté tyrannique._

Il casse ma jambe gauche, me faisant tomber par terre. Il s'approche de moi avec un sourire je sens les larmes couler toujours de plus en plus. Je n'arrive pas à bouger.

« Non bien sûr tu ne le sais pas ! »

Il se met sur mes bras prenant un malin plaisir à bouger les pieds de manière à casser encore plus mes os.

« Tu sais que tu me fais pitié ? »

Il lance un couteau sur ma cuisse et un autre sur mon genou.

« Aimer un vampire… Et surtout penser que c'est réciproque ! Maintenant qu'il t'a baisé c'est finit ! Il voulait te laisser en vie mais je vais me charger de ton cas ! »

Des ailes de chauve-souris commençèrent à pousser, déchirant son t-shirt et faisant apparaître ses muscles et sa peau diaphane. L'aile gauche se retrouva sur mon cou et entaillait doucement ma peau.

_Les blessures corporelles ne sont rien _

_Comparées à ma souffrance éternelle..._

« Pou…r… quoi ? » Ce n'est qu'un murmure à cheval entre le sanglot et le glapissement mais c'est tout ce qui peut encore sortir de mes lèvres.

« Parce que ça nous amuse ! Répond le démon en souriant. »

Il entaille un peu plus ma peau. Lève son aile droite prêt à trancher ma gorge…

« Arrête ! »

Il stoppe tout mouvement. Je tente de me contorsionner pour voir la personne qui se trouve derrière moi. Cette personne a une silhouette délicate et finement dessinée… C'est une femme ! Elle s'approche doucement, avec des mouvements gracieux et calculés.

« C'est la proie de Sasuke… Lâche-le ! Dit-elle. »

Neji soupire de lassitude et saute sur un réverbère. Elle descend son regard sur moi… Des yeux… Des yeux couleurs sang !

« NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN ! Je hurle en me redressant. »

J'entends des bruits de pas précipités. Maman ouvre précipitamment la porte.

« Mon chéri ? Tu vas bien ? Les policiers t'ont retrouvé au pont des sakura's évanouit !!! Dieu merci tu n'as rien ! Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Je garde le silence… Neji… La douleur… Cette fille… Ces yeux rouges… Sasuke !

Tout ce qu'il a dit… Tout ce qu'il m'a fait croire… C'était que du vent ? Il m'a mentit ? Il ne m'aime pas ? C'était juste pour le fun ? … Je me suis montré bien con !

« J'ai du m'évanouir… Je ne sais pas ! »

Maman vient me prendre dans ses bras.

« Tu m'as fait peur… Dors maintenant ! Demain tu n'iras pas à l'école pour que tu puisses te reposer !

-… »

Elle me lâche, me fait un sourire et sort de la chambre. Je me recouche…

_Sasuke Uchiwa… Je te hais !_

Fin chapitre 10.


	11. Théâtre ?

Théâtre …

Cela va faire un mois que je n'ai pas vu Sasuke… Et vous voulez que je vous dise ? TANT MIEUX ! BON DEBARRAS ! Je ne m'en porte pas plus mal comme ça ! J'espère ne jamais plus le revoir ! Quel Salaud ! Quand je pense que j'ai cru qu'il était amoureux de moi ! Mais tout ça c'était des mensonges ! Un vampire… Moi avec un vampire ! Nan mais vous me voyez moi ? Naruto Uzumaki lycéen tout a fait normal ni bon ni mauvais avec une passion pour le fantastique attiré un grand vampire ? J'ai vraiment été bien naïf !

« Monsieur Uzumaki ? Pouvez-vous répéter ce que je viens de dire ? »

Je regarde la jeune femme aux cheveux roux et au chignon sévère d'un air indifférent avant de prendre un air froid et de répondre avec un air particulièrement ironique :

« Est-ce que j'ai la tête d'un perroquet mademoiselle ?

-Hein… Mais… je…

-J'ai d'autres choses à faire que de répéter les paroles absurdes d'une grosse baleine mentalement déficiente ! »

La prof me regarde les yeux exorbités… Faut dire que l'élève modèle, toujours poli et gentil vient d'insulter une prof alors que celle-ci ne lui a pratiquement rien dit… Les élèves sont encore plus choqués qu'elle et Toshiba me regarde avec un air désapprobateur.

« Uzumaki… Je voudrais vous parlez après les cours !

-Bien sûr ! »

Elle me regarde les sourcils froncés, cherchant sûrement à comprendre mes réactions… en vain ! Le cours reprend et la journée continue tout à fait normalement… A part que Toshiba m'a passé le savon de ma vie et m'a dit mes quatre vérités comme quoi j'étais un abruti qui ferait mieux de se remettre de ses peines de cœurs avant de dépérir ! A la fin de la journée Toshiba me traîne au bureau de la prof et frappe à la porte à ma place avant de me pousser à l'intérieur. L'institutrice se retourne vers moi avant de faire un sourire.

« Ha ! Naruto… Je te présente Luna…

-Yo ! Dit celle-ci en se balançant sur sa chaise.

-Elle fait la pièce de théâtre de l'école… Et on a besoin d'un acteur pour le rôle principal ! J'ai pensé que cette punition suffirait ! Si tu n'acceptes pas tu seras collé jusqu'à la fin de l'année !

-Génial… Je veux aller en retenue ! »

No mais puis quoi encore ? C'est quoi ce chantage ? C'est de l'abus de pouvoir ! La jeune fille se lève alors, c'est une fille aux cheveux roux bouclés, elle a les yeux vers gris et porte le haut de l'uniforme féminin avec un pantalon blanc… Je ne sais pas si c'est autorisé mais apparemment elle ne semble pas s'en préoccupé !

« C'est bien dommage ! Tu serais pourtant parfait pour le rôle ! En fait… Tu sais que les actions homophobes sont de plus en plus présentes dans notre lycée ? Demande-t-elle.

-…

-Et bien j'ai pensé faire une pièce ou un jeune couple est maltraité et souffre de cette intolérance !

-…

-Qu'est ce que tu es bavard !

-… Ce serait quoi mon rôle ?

-Le petit blond tout mignon gentil qui n'arrête pas de souffrir ! Celui qui a mal de se cacher qui pousse son amant à dire la vérité et qui finalement se fait tuer par l'imbécillité humaine… Laissant son petit ami seul !

-…

-Un rôle principal mais qui ne dure pas longtemps… Tu es dans le premier chapitre uniquement ! … Même si on parle de toi tous les autres chapitres ! Ton acte le plus important c'est de mourir ! Après ton amant va souffrir le martyre être seul face au monde et en essayant même de se suicider mais en échouant lamentablement à cause de son meilleur ami qui…

-Pas la peine de me raconter toute l'histoire ! Est-ce que je dois embrasser mon pseudo amant ?!

-Oui ! Dans la…

-C'est sans moi alors ! »

Je vois le regard désapprobateur de mon professeur, et celui amusé de Luna.

« Serais-tu homophobe ? »

Pff… Si elle savait !

« Ou alors… timide ?

-Franchement ?

-Franchement !

-Ni l'un ni l'autre ! Je ne veux plus jamais embrasser personne de ma vie ! Et encore moins quelqu'un que je ne connais pas !

-Mais tu auras tout le temps de le connaître…

-Non c'est non !

-Bon… Viens au moins à la répétition ! C'est samedi à 14h15 !

-…

-S'il te plait !

-Je veux bien venir voir ! Mais je promets rien !

-GENIAL ! En plus… Je suis sûre que le gars qui joue ton amant dans la pièce ne sera pas si mal pour toi !

-C'est ça ! »

Et je m'en vais sans un autre mot, ne remarquant pas le sourire agrémenter de longues canines de mes deux interlocutrices…

Je n'arrive pas à y croire… Me faire travailler dans une pièce de théâtre ! En plus je vais devoir embrasser un crétin ! … Quoique… Je n'ai pas encore accepté ! Je dois juste aller voir ! Et faut vraiment que je me calme… Je suis d'une humeur massacrante en ce moment, même avec ce pauvre Toshiba ! MON PAUUUUUUUUVRE TOSHIBA ! Il est si gentil avec moi et en ce moment, très prévenant… Enfin… Sauf quand il m'engueule ! Ce qui arrive souvent en ce moment ! Je suis super…

« …irritable ? Avec Toshiba ? Et bien… Il s'en ait passé des choses pendant mon absence ! »

Je me retourne vivement, à ma fenêtre se trouve… Sasuke ! Il arrive près de moi et me prend par la taille, se penchant pour m'embrasser mais je l'arrête net.

« … Qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici ?

-Heu… Ben… T'as l'air heureux de me voir toi !

-… Extatique ! Je lui réponds »

Sasuke fronce les sourcils.

« Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

-Ho mais rien !

-Mais Na Chan…

-Sors de chez moi ! IMMEDIATEMENT ! Je ne veux plus jamais te voir ! JAMAIS ! Je lui hurle. »

Sasuke me prend par le bras et tente de me calmer, je me mets à lui frapper le torse et crier encore plus fort. Comment peut-il encore se présenter devant moi de cette façon ?

« Naruto… Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Ce qu'il s'est passé ? Oh mais rien voyons ! J'ai juste ouvert les yeux pendant ton absence ! »

La porte de ma chambre s'ouvre alors sur mon frère.

« Na Chan ? J'ai cru t'entendre hurler… Un problème ?

-Non… Aucun… Mon ami ici présence allait partir… N'est-ce pas… Sasuke ? »

Iruka fronça les sourcils, je lui ais parler de Sasuke… à demi mot et en changeant certain détail… Vu le regard étonné de mon 'ex' il lit apparemment les pensées de mon frère et ce qu'il apprenait ne lui plaisait guère… Et oui mon grand ! Je connais la vérité !

« Naruto ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Essaye-t-il de se justifier.

-Oui bien sûr… N'oublie pas de passer le bonjour à Neji pour moi ! »

Et là il semble tout comprendre.

« Il t'a raconté ?

-Ho ça oui !

-… Je vois… Naruto… Donne moi au moins une chance de m'expliquer !

-Non Sasuke… ça ne servirait à rien…

-Mais je t'assure que mes senti…

-Tes sentiments ? Ne gaspille pas ta salive ! Et même si tu es vraiment amoureux de moi, sache que pour ma part tu ne me fais plus rien ! Va-t-en et trouve une autre victime ! C'est le mieux que tu puisses faire !

-Je vais te raccompagner ! Ajoute mon frère en poussant Sasuke dehors. »

Il a un regard perdu. Etonné que je sache tout ? Il se retourne vers moi et ouvre la bouche pour parler mais sous mon regard froid finit par soupirer et se retourner. Au bout d'un moment j'entends la porte d'entrée claquée… Il est parti… Enfin ! Et j'espère qu'il ne revienne jamais !

Fin du chapitre 11.


End file.
